Jedi
A Jedi was a member of the Jedi Order, an ancient order of protectors united by their ability to harness the power of the Force. Adhering to a doctrine that favored the light side of the Force, the Jedi aspired to attain a state of inner tranquility through calmness and meditation while avoiding emotions affiliated with the dark side of the Force, such as anger and hatred. Nevertheless, Jedi philosophy did not forbid a Jedi from acting in self-defense or in the defense of others. To that end, the weapon of a Jedi was the lightsaber, a blade composed of pure energy and different colors such as blue or green. The Force Power was only gifted to Species of the Andromeda Galaxy, therefore there is almost 0 people born in any other galaxy with force sensitive powers and abilities, however there are species that posess powers and abilities similar to Jedi such as Maiar, Dimentioner, Vampire, Witch and Warlock, similar to how a Dimentioner and a Mage practises Necromancy - they are known as Necromancer or Necromage. - The Darker version of the Jedi is known as The Sith, as of right now there is one confirmed Sith Remaining - Sheev Palpatine (Nemesis) who is a Daedric Lord and the Current Dark Lord of the Sith and a rumored Apprentice he has known as Darth Zhana Before the time of the Galactic Empire, a Jedi was a guardian of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. The Jedi's commitment to peace and democracy brought them into conflict with an order of dark side wielders known as the Sith, who sought power and dominion over the galaxy. Emerging victorious from their wars with the ancient Sith, the Jedi carried on in their duty as peacekeepers for over a millenniumuntil the advent of the Clone Wars twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin. Faced with a pan-galactic civil war between the Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Jedi adopted the mantle of generals and soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic. After three years of conflict, the Jedi discovered that the war had been a ploy designed to restore the Sith to power. However, the Jedi were betrayed by one of their own—the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker, who had been seduced to the dark side and anointed Darth Vader by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Using the Jedi's own clone troopers to initiate a systematic purge of the Jedi Order, the Lords of the Sith all but eradicated the Jedi in one fell swoop, reducing the order from thousands of Jedi Knights to a handful of survivors who dispersed into exile across the galaxy. The Sith ruled the galaxy through the Empire for a generation, but did not succeed in completely wiping out the Jedi Order. As a result, Ezra Bridger and Luke Skywalker were, in turn, trained as new Jedi by Padawan Kanan Jarrus and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, respectively. Skywalker, the son of Vader, was also taught the ways of the Jedi by Grand Master Yoda. On his deathbed, Yoda gave his final apprentice the mandate of passing on his lessons to a new generation of Jedi. Shortly afterward, Skywalker succeeded in redeeming his father, who killed his Sith Master at the cost of his own life, thereby destroying the Sith and fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. During the era of the New Republic, Skywalker worked to rebuild the Jedi Order by training a dozen apprentices, including his young but powerful nephew, Ben Solo. As before, the Jedi Order was once again betrayed from within. Solo turned to the dark side like his grandfather before him, killing half of his uncle's students and taking the rest with him into the service of Snoke, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Skywalker survived the massacre, but blamed himself for the actions of his sister's son, who became Kylo Ren—Snoke's apprentice and master of the Knights of Ren. Forsaking the legacy of the Jedi, Skywalker exiled himself to the remote planet of Ahch-To, the birthplace of the Jedi Order, where he intended to live out his remaining days as a hermit before ultimately dying as the last Jedi. His isolation was interrupted by Rey, a Jakku scavenger who possessed raw strength in the Force like the former Ben Solo. Challenging Skywalker's views on the Jedi as symbols of failure and hubris, Rey believed that the Jedi Order had to be fully restored in order to return the galaxy to a state of peace and balance. Ultimately, Skywalker passed on the Jedi teachings to Rey and declared that he would not be the last Jedi moments before becoming one with the Force. After The Chimeran War of Andromeda When The Chimeran Galactic Empire invaded the Andromeda Galaxy, many people became scattered and the fate of rest of the Jedi is unclear, however there is one Jedi currently residing in the Milky Way Galaxy - his name is Rahm Kota, a powerful Jedi Master and Former General of the Andromedarian Galactic Republic. Rahm Kota found a Jedi Ancient Holocran and used it's power to make himself age less - he is over 100,000 Years old and is just 43 years younger than Sheev Palpatine. - Eventually he will become one of the 9 Chosen Ones to defeat the Evil in the galaxy. History he Jedi were an order of ancient origins, having been present in the galaxy for over one thousand generations.11 Originally established at the first Jedi Temple on Ahch-To, they established numerous sites throughout the galaxy on Coruscant, Ossus, Tython and Jedha. The Jedi eventually came to align with the democratic Galactic Republic and owed their allegiance to the Galactic Senate.2 There were ten thousand Jedi in the galaxy before the Clone Wars, the first pan-galactic war in over a millennium since the rise of the Galactic Republic and the alleged extinction of the Sith.22 At the end of the war, however, which had secretly been engineered by the long dormant Sith in a bid for power, they were all but destroyed by the Sith during and after the execution of Order 66, leaving very few Jedi survivors.2 Nonetheless, a new age Jedi, Luke Skywalker, son of the fallen Anakin Skywalker, would be trained by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda during the Galactic Civil War.1119 Luke went on to redeem his father, who killed Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Galactic Empire, and thus destroyed the Sith and brought balance to the Force. With his masters and father dead, however, Luke had become the last of the Jedi.23 Skywalker worked to rebuild the Jedi Order in the years after the Galactic Civil War during the time of the New Republic, eventually gathering a group of Jedi students, among them his nephew, Ben Solo. However, Luke sensed a growing darkness in Ben and eventually went to confront his nephew in the night. When Luke peered into his nephew's mind while he slept, he saw the machinations of the mysterious dark side wielder Snoke and Ben's darkness, which would lead to death, destruction, and despair in the galaxy, and, in a moment of pure instinct, ignited his lightsaber. Luke, whose family had a history with the dark side, was quickly overcome by shame and regret, but before he could put away his blade, his nephew woke up, and, in the confusion of the moment, ignited his own lightsaber to clash with his uncle and brought down his hut on him. Ben went on to raze Luke's temple and slaughter most of his fellow Jedi students while taking the rest with him.10 Ben eventually joined the Knights of Ren and became Kylo Ren, a student of Snoke.20 Sometime later, as war erupted between the First Order and the Resistance for control of the galaxy, an orphaned scavenger named Rey approached Luke at the first Jedi Temple on Ahch-To, seeking to be trained as a Jedi, having been sent by General Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance, Luke's sister, and Kylo Ren's mother. Though Luke rejected her at first, he eventually agreed to train her. A Force bond that connected Kylo Ren and Rey brought her to the Supremacy, where Kylo turned her over to his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. However, Kylo killed his master, and fought with Rey against his Elite Praetorian Guard. When Kylo usurped his master's power, Rey abandoned him and joined with the fleeing Resistance on Crait, where the Battle of Crait had erupted. As Rey helped the few Resistance survivors escape aboard the Millennium Falcon, Luke projected an image of himself on Crait to distract Kylo Ren and the First Order. He warned Kylo that he would not be the last Jedi, naming Rey his successor, before becoming one with the Force. Luke's tale went on to spread across the galaxy as a symbol of hope in a dark time as the First Order rose to power. Jedi Ranks * Jedi youngling: A young child who was Force-sensitive would be identified at birth and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. They were to be put into classes of other Jedi younglings and trained together before being taken as an apprentice by a Jedi Knight. Younglings were not to be trained once they had reached a certain age, with the sole exception to this rule being Anakin Skywalker. Younglings would participate in the Gathering, which was the pilgrimage to the Ilum Temple to gain a kyber crystal for their lightsaber. * Padawan: A youngling who had been chosen by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master to train under their tutelage personally into becoming a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Their readiness was decided by the Initiate Trials. Padawans wore a braid. Padawans are usually Teens - aged 13-19 or 20, some Padawans have became Jedi Knights at the age of 15. Depending on how strong the Jedi is * Jedi Knight: Once a Padawan has successfully passed the Jedi trials, they were be granted the rank of Jedi Knight and went out on missions of their own, no longer under the tutelage of a master. * Jedi Master: A Jedi Knight was granted the rank of Jedi Master and offered a seat on the Jedi High Council when they had shown great skill, wisdom and devotion to the Force. When a Jedi Knight successfully led a Padawan to becoming a Jedi Knight themselves, they would also be granted the rank of Master. * Jedi High Master: '''A Jedi Master that was given vice head of the Order, by the Grand Master. Notable Jedi High Masters are - Mace Windu and Rahm Kota * '''Grand Master: The leader of the Jedi High Council, the position of Grand Master was given to the oldest and considered to be the wisest member of the Jedi Order.